


How can you not like chocolate ice cream?

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Caboose! That isn’t possible!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can you not like chocolate ice cream?

“But Caboose! That isn’t possible!”

Church was walking down the hallway with his helmet tucked under his arm when heard the high-pitched shout from the kitchen. Recognizing the voice, he sighed and rolled his eyes, making his way into the kitchen to see Donut standing there, hands on his hips, staring at Caboose over the counter. He had kind of gotten used to the reds hanging around, seeing as Donut was the only one in the canyon who would color with Caboose and Grif was the only person who would play poker with Tucker. Church didn’t really mind having them around that much now.

Caboose was sitting on the other side of the counter, his head propped up on his hand as he shrugged. Both the pink and blue helmets were sitting on the counter, surrounded by a mass of baking ingredients.

Settled directly between the two was a pair of ice cream containers.

“What isn’t possible?”

Donut looked up at him, gesturing with a sweep of his hand towards the blue who was now trying to grab one of the containers.

“Caboose doesn’t like chocolate ice cream!”

Church blinked at him. “And?”

“Who doesn’t like chocolate ice cream?! I was going to make the cake with chocolate! Well, I mean I could do it with vanilla, but that would throw off the flavor of the icing and argh!”

While Donut was ranting to himself, Church walked forward and looked in the other tub. Strawberry.

“Aw, yeah! C’mon Donut, use strawberry! That stuff is the best!”

Both faces turned to him, Caboose’s face splitting into a grin as Donut looked like he was about to start pulling his hair out.

“Church. You cannot be telling me that you prefer strawberry to chocolate too.”

Actually, Church didn’t. He liked strawberry fine, but vanilla was his favorite. He would go along with it though, just from the look on Caboose’s face. And the fact that Donut’s eye was starting to twitch.

“Hell yeah I do! Strawberry is the best!”

Donut looked about ready to kill someone. He stood there, breathing deeply for a while, before he spoke again.

“You know what, I’ll just use vanilla. Everyone can agree on vanilla.”

Church looked down at the counter, then back up to Donut.

“Uh, Donut?”

“What?”

“You don’t even have vanilla.”

Donut looked down, and Church could practically see his brain fizzle as he realized that there were only two containers. It took him all of three seconds to realize what had happened to the third tub of ice cream.

“TUCKER!”

The red took off faster than either of the other two thought possible, and a minute later they could hear muffled screaming from halfway across the base. Church chuckled, pulling out two spoons, handing one to Caboose and digging his own into the container of strawberry, taking a bite and smiling. He looked at Caboose, who had just put a large spoonful in his own mouth.

“You were right Caboose. Strawberry is the shit.”


End file.
